Bakugan Wars
In a place deep below the worlds of Earth and the Vestroia an evil was preparing to rise........The son of Wrath. Chapter 1:'Party time' Sado ran to school with anticipation. It was about to be the first day of summer vacation and he could relax. Sado rushed to the school's boys room and changed into a graduation outfit in a stall. He then ran to his class after putting his backpack in his locker. "Omega can you believe that school is over already?" Sado asked his trusty guardian bakugan Omega Drago. "Sado summer vacation will be awesome once again." Omega said in a happy voice. Sado ran into his class with a big smile and saw all of the other students talking while waiting for graduation from 7th grade in 1 hour. He looked over to see Taka and Kara. "Hey guys." Sado said as he ran over to them. "Hey Sado." Taka and Kara said. "So Sado what are you doing over vacation?" Taka asked. "Im going to Hawaii with my parents." Sado answered. "Interesting. What is Hawaii?" Naga Skyress asked while on Taka's shoulder. Clash Kuso, Sado's best friend walked into the room, not wearing a graduation robe, but a shirt with a skull, grey pants and a snowboard hat. His flaming red hair was flying out of his hat and all the kids stared at him. He just grabbed a robe and put it on over his head. He sat down and started drumming on his desk with drumsticks. This was normal, he was defiant and Attention Defecate. Besides the fact of all that he was the smartest kid in the state. His IQ was 152 and he could do anything. Kara looked at him and sighed. "When will you just be normal for once?" Kara asked angrily. "Get off my back Kara." Clash said. "What is Hawaii?!?!?!" Naga Skyress asked once again but was ignored. "Hey Sado I heard you father just got remarried." Clash said with a small smile. "Yeah. My stepmoms name is Phi. He said they used to be best friends back in a fight with some guy named Wrath." Sado answered. "For the last time....WHAT IS HAWAII?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naga Skyress screamed so loud that everyone in the class heard her. "It is a place in the United States where surf was invented, It has lots of Volcanos and there is a lot of Bakugan there." Naga Skyress blushed for speaking so loud and everyone laughed.Then a giant darkness shrouded the room. A giant beam of energy burst through the roof. Chapter 2:'An Eye for an Eye' "I have been looking for all of you for a long time." A giant arm shot forward and grabbed Kara. "It is time for me to ruin your lives. Your parents caused me and my father to become trapped in the Zero Dimension." Light shined down and revealed something. It was Fear and on his shoulder was a child. From all of the stories his father had told him Sado knew that Fear was the one who almost destroyed all life and became the guardian bakugan of Wrath. If this kid had Fear and had been in the Zero Dimension.......He was Wraths son. Clash pushed through the crowd. "Take me instead of Kara! It's me and Wavern that you want!" Clash yelled. "Im taking the girl. She could make for a good lab rat in BakuHuman experiments. "Help m-" Kara was cut off as Fear and Krion dissapeared taking her and none of the brawlers knew their location. Clash looked like he was going to cry. Kara was his girlfriend and didn't want to see her die or get hurt. "Clash.....Leave this to me. Omega Drago is the only remaining bakugan that can beat Fear after Blitz....you know." Sado said in a saddened voice. "I will find her and she won't get hurt in any way." Sado and the rest of his class were on the schools second floor. He threw Omega Drago out the window and jumped out. Omega turned into bakugan form and caught Sado and his head and they flew off. Clash looked up at the sky and threw his Bakugan out the window. He wouldn't let Omega get defeated. His Blitz Drago could kick butt against Fear. He wanted payback for taking his girlfriend. Sado was surprised when Clash flew up beside up on Wavern. "Hey Clash. You do know Kara is not your girlfriend right. She told me she likes me." Sado said with a smile. "Sado stop messing around." Clash said,annoyed. "We went out last night, you don't get to me anymore," said Clash. Intermission 1:'Phi is me' At home Kyle was sleeping next to an empty bed side. Neither he or Phi ever got up before Sado went to school. Only Phi would get up to make breakfast and leave leftovers for Kyle to eat after he got up. Phi was up though and on the couch and shivering unexplainably. "He is back." She said to herself. "Yes I am darling." Phi heard the voice and looked to her side to see Wrath. "My son would love to meet his mother. Sweet Phi......you should have taken my offer to come along with me to evil. Its to bad now...." He took out a club and slammed it down on her head which knocked her unconscious. He then tied her up and took her to his Zero Dimension lair. Chapter 4:'Blood Feud'